


Archie

by OmegaCodex



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 15:03:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14311281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmegaCodex/pseuds/OmegaCodex
Summary: What happensed to the boy that Clara was left with after Death in Heaven?





	Archie

When Clara had seen the portal disappear, she would say that the first thing that she did was call The Doctor. However, that was a lie. The first thing that she did was make herself, and the kid a cuppa, and have a good cry. Then, she called The Doctor.

When he didn't answer the phone call, she left him a voicemail. Soon, she realised that she didn't actually know the kids name. When she asked, she got a simple reply "Archie".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A week later, and she still hadn't found the boy's parents. She was starting to give up hope, when she realised that she could get The Doctor to take her to the Time and Place needed to bring Archie to his parents.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When The Doctor reappeared, she hadn't just let him leave without asking him to return the next day in her apartment, and telling him what really happened. She had to say goodbye, and help Archie pack his bags up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Doctor's meeting with Archie had gone smoothly. The boy had died after all, and was still young. It was a proven fact that young children are more neoplastic than adults, and that carried over into believing things easier.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Archie was returned to his parents, they were grateful. They were willing to cope with his sudden obsession with the dead(they were shocked to lose him for awhile, they had told him not to wander off), however, they always knew that something wasn't right with him(do you expect people to be identical after coming back to life? it was the reason he was so obsessed with the dead, he had died).

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Archie had been glad to meet Sherlock, he had finally found a kindred spirit(Sherlock had died before as well. his brother had also. there was always something strange about the Holmes brothers).

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think of this fic. You can find me at ff.net with the same username. If you want to, feel free to check out Chess, another of my stories. Have a good morning/evening/afternoon/night/day.
> 
> Sincerely,
> 
> OmegaCodex


End file.
